


your hips, your lips (they're mine)

by complicationstoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, MIT Era, Porn With a Vague Semblance of Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicationstoo/pseuds/complicationstoo
Summary: “This is a spectacularly bad idea,” Rhodey murmurs against Tony’s lips. He slides his hand lower down Tony's side anyway.“It’s a top ten idea,” Tony manages to choke out as Rhodey grinds himself down against him. “Top five if you keep doing that.”
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	your hips, your lips (they're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from Cliffs Edge by Hayley Kiyoko

“This is a spectacularly bad idea,” Rhodey murmurs against Tony’s lips. He slides his hand lower down Tony's side anyway.

Tony giggles, and it breaks off into a gasp when Rhodey scrapes his teeth across the delicate skin of Tony’s throat. “This is the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“Car sex is better than a fully functioning AI?”

Tony hitches his leg higher, digging his heel into the small of Rhodey’s back to push him down lower. He bites his lip hard when their hips meet through layers of clothing to give him the friction he desperately craves.

“It’s a top ten idea,” he manages to choke out when Rhodey grinds himself down against him. “Top five if you keep doing that.”

Rhodey settles his mouth on a section of skin below his ear, and Tony reminds him, “Don’t - don’t leave a mark.”

“I know, baby,” he whispers back, running his tongue over the heated flesh. 

They have to go back to Tony’s house soon, where no one knows they’re anything more than friends. A mark would cause suspicion, and they’ve been so careful so far to maintain the act. Jarvis, he thinks, has probably figured it out. But Howard has remained ignorant, and they need to keep it that way.

Rhodey’s hand dragging down the zipper of his jeans brings him out of his own head. Tony’s back arches up off the seat of the car when Rhodey strokes him through his boxers.

A strangled moan escapes his lips, and Rhodey covers his mouth with his own again. There’s no real reason to be quiet out here, parked off the side of the long private driveway of the Stark mansion, but they’ve gotten used to hushed sex. The walls of the MIT dorms are incredibly thin. 

Reaching down, Tony pushes on the waistband of Rhodey’s pants until he gets the hint and pulls down his jeans to just below the bulge in his boxers.

Rhodey’s hand sneaks under his sweater, the other resting next to Tony’s head to hold himself up. His fingertips circle teasingly around one nipple, then suddenly pinch at the raised bud. Tony’s fingernails dig into Rhodey’s shoulder in retaliation. 

He lifts his hips, pushing himself against Rhodey, and urges, “Need more.”

“What’s the magic word?” Rhodey teases, sucking Tony’s earlobe into his mouth. 

“Fuck you.”

“No, that’s not it.”

“Fuck me.”

Rhodey grins and drops a sweet kiss onto Tony’s lips, “Slightly closer, I guess, but still missing something.”

“We really don’t have time for this,” Tony whines, lifting his hips again, but Rhodey does the same so he gets nothing from it.

“You should really just say it then. Wouldn’t want you to have to walk back inside with this” - Rhodey glides the tip of his finger along Tony’s cloth-covered erection - “now would we?”

Tony really doesn’t mind begging, but he likes to make Rhodey work for it first. He likes to push his buttons and get Rhodey to push his right back, until they’re both hovering on the edge before the real fun can even begin. 

But they’re on a deadline today, and they don’t have the supplies in Rhodey’s car for real fun, anyway. So Tony gives in much earlier than he otherwise would. 

Rutting uselessly into thin air, he pitches his voice a little higher, sounding desperate and needy in the way Rhodey likes it best, and says, “Please, baby. I need you.” 

Rhodey gives into his request so beautifully, darks eyes shuttering closed as he dives back in for another filthy kiss. Traces of hot chocolate from the overly-priced coffee shop down the street linger in his mouth still, and Tony chases the flavor of marshmallows and whipped cream on his tongue. 

Tony runs his hand over coarse hair and grips the back of Rhodey’s neck as he continues his assault of Tony’s throat. He pulls the collar of Tony’s sweater aside, sinking his teeth into his collarbone. The mark can be covered later, disguised underneath the suit he’ll have to wear to the gala tonight, and it sends a thrill through Tony’s body to know that it will be there for only him and Rhodey to know about. 

Rhodey must be thinking the same thing, because he bites down harder, then runs a soothing tongue over the mark as Tony shudders beneath him. He grinds his hips down again, and Tony moves with him, creating a steady, hurried rhythm together. 

The windows fog as their breathing grows heavier, hiding away the outside world with a cloudy haze. Rhodey kisses him again, hand tangling in his hair and pulling with exactly the right amount of force. He loves the way that Rhodey always knows just what he needs, all the little things to do to build up the pleasure for him. No one has ever known him like that. No one’s ever taken the time to learn his body before. It means more to him than he knows how to put into words, and he just hopes that Rhodey already knows. Hopes that he can feel it in the way that Tony has memorized him in return. 

Rhodey traces the tendon in the side of his neck with his lips, stopping just below his ear to whisper, “I love you.”

Tony opens his mouth to reply in kind, but Rhodey thrusts down a little harder, and he loses the words to a broken moan. Rhodey smirks down at him, clearly pleased with the response. 

Tony’s getting closer and closer to his end, heat coiling inside of him, but he wants to bring Rhodey over the edge with him. He reaches down, sneaking his hand under the waistband of Rhodey’s boxers, and wraps his hand around him to pull him out of them. 

Rhodey groans, dropping his head down to Tony’s shoulder. A string of curse words falls from his lips as Tony thumbs at the head and swipes through the fluid collected there. 

Rhodey’s hand grips his hip roughly, and Tony hopes it will leave a bruise in the shape of his fingertips. Something for him to press into later and remember this moment, this feeling of just the two of them in their own little world. The action pushes up the hem of his sweater, and droplets of fluid pool onto the skin just below his navel. 

Tony shoves the fabric of his shirt up higher, wanting Rhodey to mark him on his bare skin. After, he’ll pull the sweater back down and walk into the house like that, secretly ruined beneath his clothes. 

Twisting his wrist, he speeds up his movements on Rhodey’s cock while his hips jerk against Rhodey’s thigh. 

He feels the tightening of Rhodey’s body, muscles clenching and trembling, and he turns his head to whisper a combination of filthy words and sweet endearments into Rhodey’s ear. They do the trick. Warm splatters hit Tony’s stomach, while Rhodey exhales a shaky, low moan that takes the shape of Tony’s name. 

Tony kisses his cheek, running his fingers down Rhodey’s back through his sweatshirt while he comes down from his high. 

Rhodey pushes himself up on his hand, glances down, and asks, “Do you need -”

Tony shakes his head, “Nope, I’m good.”

Smiling, Rhodey presses his forehead against Tony’s, eyes shut as they both savor the last of this moment. 

Eventually he sits back on his heels, ducking his head down to avoid hitting it on the roof of the car. His smile turns into a smirk as he takes in Tony’s appearance.

“You’re a mess, sweetheart.”

Tony looks down at his body, the streaks of white painting his pale skin and the damp spot on the front of his boxers. It’s starting to cool, sticking to him uncomfortably, but he can’t bring himself to care. 

“Your fault,” he tells him, a soft smile on his face.

Rhodey raises an eyebrow, “Mine, huh? I recall this being your idea.”

“And it was an excellent idea, wasn’t it?” Tony prods while Rhodey rolls his eyes. He pokes him in the ribs. “Admit it. A top ten idea.”

Rhodey leans back down, brushing his lips against Tony’s. The kiss is slow and gentle, just like so many others they’ve shared over the last year together.

“A top five idea,” Rhodey grins, eyeing the mess on Tony’s lower half again. “But you’re going to regret it when you remember that we have lunch with your parents in five minutes, and you don’t have time to clean up.”

“Oh, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ifmywishescametrue.tumblr.com) for ironhusbands, superhusbands, and winteriron content :)


End file.
